Fipa e a Akatsuki vão á DisneyLand
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Eu estava a sentir-me sozinha então invadi a Akatsuki e convideios para ir a DisneyLand em Paris. O Kisame o Zetsu o Hidan e o Kakuzu vão a minha casa conhecer a minha mãe. Com participação especial da minha mãe e do meu pai.
1. Chapter 1

A Autora aqui táva a sentir-se sozinha e deprimida então decidiu ir á DisneyLand mas para ir sozinha também mais valia não ir. Então convidou a Akatsuki para irem com ela.

Muitas tentativas de comédia.

A fic é narrada por mim.

* * *

Lá estava eu em casa sozinha e deprimida estendida no sofá a olhar para o vazio. Saudades dos tempos em que viajei para a DisneyLand em França, então pensei: _"E se eu invadisse a Akatsuki e os convida-se para irem comigo?"_

Lá fui escadas a cima fazer a mala, deixei um bilhete para a minha mãe e um número de telefone para ela não entrar em curto circuito e lá fui para o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

**Dois dias depois na Akatsuki:**

Tobi e Deidara estavam sentados no chão da sala a jogar ás cartas, de repente Deidara faz uma cara de preocupado.

Tobi: Deidara-senpai. Tu tá bem?

Deidara: Algo de maligno se aproxima. Eu sinto-o na minha espinha. – arrepia-se.

Tobi: Tobi não sentir nada além de fome. – estômago ronca.

Itachi: aparece do nada. – Tu estás sempre com fome. Porque é que achas que algo de maligno se aproxima? – senta-se no sofá.

Deidara: Eu tenho um sexto sentido para estas coisas e olha que ele nunca falhou.

Tobi: Deidara-senpai, sexto sentido é coisa de senhora. – ri-se

Itachi: Até ele sabe. – rola no sofá de tanto rir.

De repente a campainha toca. Itachi faz um olhar assustado e vai abrir a porta. Quando a abre dá de caras comigo de mochila ás costas.

Itachi: Posso ajudar-te? – olhar sedutor.

Fipa: Podes tirar esse olhar da tua cara em primeiro lugar. Isto é o esconderijo da Akatsuki?

Itachi: Não estou autorizado a responder. Vou chamar o meu chefe. – e fecha-me a porta na cara.

Mas que má educação é esta? A Mikoto-san deve estar ás voltas no tumulo. E eu a pensar que os meus colegas da escola eram mal-educados. Alguns minutos depois a porta abre de novo e aparece um Pein com cara de pouco amigos.

Pein: Quem raio és tu para chegares aqui e perguntares se isto é o esconderijo da Akatsuki sua miúda ranhosa?

Fipa: PRIMEIRO, TENTO NA LINGUA QUANDO FALAS COMIGO. SEGUNDO, EU MANDO NESTA FIC E TERCEIRO EU SOU A AUTORA. RESPONDI Á TUA PERGUNTA? – veias a saltar da testa.

Pein: Tu és a Autora?! Uma miúda ranhosa como tu? – olha-me de cima a baixo e aponta o dedo.

Fipa: Pronto foi a gota de água. Vou-me embora. – já vou a sair quando a Konan sai do esconderijo a correr.

Konan: Fipa, espera. Não vás.

Fipa: Só não vou embora porque tu pediste. Estás boa Konan? – chego-me perto dela e dou-lhe um abraço.

Pein: Vocês conhecem-se?!

Konan: Sim. Internet, já ouviste falar?

Fipa: Posso entrar ou vão deixar-me aqui plantada feita monga?

Konan: Podes entrar claro.

Eu entro no esconderijo e vejo o resto da Akatsuki sentados no sofá como quem estivesse á espera de alguma coisa.

Hidan: Quem é esta miúda ranhosa? Não interessa vou dá-la como sacrifício. – esfrega as mãos.

Atrás de mim Pein e Konan faziam sinais para ele se calar ou ia ficar sem cabeça.

Eu começo a deitar fumo das orelhas e a ficar com os olhos vermelhos então eu saco duma katana que tinha escondida na mochila e corto-lhe a cabeça dando uma risada maligna no fim.

Fipa: Já fui desrespeitada três vezes desde que cheguei aqui. Mais uma e acabo com a Akatsuki e faço vocês virarem cabeleireiros e manicuros. – veias a saltarem da testa.

Deidara: Diz-me que ela não é a Autora. – esconde-se atrás do Sasori.

Pein: Acredita que é.

Deidara: Eu pedi para tu não dizeres. – gritinho histérico.

Tobi: Tu é a Autora? Tu é bonita.

Fipa: Tu és tão querido. Já tens bilhete garantido.

Todos os outro: Bilhete?!Para onde?! – espantados.

Fipa: Essa é a razão para eu ter vindo aqui. Eu táva a sentir-me sozinha, então decidi vir convidar-vos para irmos á DisneyLand. O que acham? – sorriso colgate.

Todos: IUPPI!!

Fipa: Atenção. Só tenho sete bilhetes.

Pein: Só tens sete bilhetes? Forreta. – vira o rosto.

Fipa: Não te estiques. Abusas muito ficas para trás.

Pein: Já me calei. E então quem vais levar? – olhinhos a brilhar.

Fipa: Vou levar a Konan, porque acho que ela precisa de férias. Vou levar o Tobi, porque ele disse que eu era bonita. – abraço o Tobi. – Vou levar o Deidara-kun, porque podemos precisar de alguém que faça explosões. Vou levar o Sasori-kun, porque desde aquele acidente com a avó e a Sakura anda de trombas.

Sasori: Também não é para menos. Elas tentaram matar-me. Se não fossem aqui os meus companheiros eu era neste momento uma marionete abandonada. – cara chorosa.

Fipa: Pronto, já não precisas de chorar. Eu estou aqui. – abraço-o como uma mãe abraça um filho.

Pein: Fipa, larga lá a criança e diz quem são as outras duas pessoas.

Fipa: Não tenhas pressa. Vou levar o Itachi-kun porque acho que ele precisa de espairecer. E vou levar-te a ti porque, bem, tu és o único que põe ordem neste bando de labregos.

Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan e Kakuzu: E nós?

Fipa: Vocês podem escolher. Ou ficam aqui a criar raízes, sem ofensa Zetsu-kun, ou podem ir a minha casa e manter a minha mãe ocupada. Se escolherem esta ultima hipótese entrem no meu quarto e nem sabem de que terra são. – olhar maligno ameaçando-os com a katana.

Kisame: Acho que quero conhecer a tua mãe. Quero perguntar-lhe como é que ela pode ter uma filha como tu. Deve dar em doida contigo lá em casa.

Fipa: Nem tu sabes como _eu_ fico doida com ela. Mas é a minha mamy e eu adoro-a. Vocês vejam lá o que fazem. Nada de sacrifícios, nada de plantas espalhadas pela casa, nada de roubos e nada de inundações e ai de vocês que entrem no meu quarto. Só mais uma coisa, se acontecer alguma coisa á mamy eu e o meu pai vamos dar cabo de vocês. – ameaço-os com a katana novamente.

Zetsu: Não te preocupes com isso Fipa. Eu sou a única pessoa racional e vou proteger a tua mamy. – sorriso colgate e pose de nice-guy.

Fipa: Obrigado Zetsu-kun. Posso pedir-te uma coisa? – cara de cãozinho sem dono.

Zetsu: Claro.

Fipa: Podes dar um jeito no meu jardim? O meu pai ficava muito agradecido.

Zetsu: Claro que não me importo.

Fipa: Quanto a vocês três, estão avisados. Acontece alguma coisa á minha mamy e vocês estão mortos. Entram no meu quarto e estão mortos. Juízo. Agora saiam da minha frente.

E eles saem a correr. Eu olho para os outro seis que estavam ali a olhar com caras de estúpidos excepto o Tobi que estava a cantar e a dançar feito retardado. Na musica podia perceber-se alguma coisa como: _"Vou á DisneyLand. Vou conhecer o Mickey e a Minnie. Vou comer pipocas e chupa-chupas até cair."_

Fipa: Estão á espera de quê para irem fazer as malas? De um convite? Levem roupa de civil, nada de hitaytes, nada de kunais, katanas ou outro tipo de arma, nada de mantos azuis com nuvens vermelhas e nada de essa chinelas que vocês chamam de sapatos.

Itachi: Mas assim vamos nus. Nós não temos mais roupa além disto. – cara de óbvio.

Fipa: Não te preocupes com isso. Eu roubei roupa ao meu pai para vocês e a Konan pode vestir algumas das minha roupas.

Pein: Devem-lhe ficar a boiar. – ri-se.

Fipa: Tu acabas-te de me chamar gorda? – começam a nascer-me chifres na testa e começo a cuspir fogo.

Pein: Eu não disse nada.

_Continua…_

* * *

Acabei o primeiro capitulo. Sinto-me um bocadinho tosca. O final também ficou um bocadinho tosco mas paciência.


	2. Chapter 2

Cá vai o segundo capitulo.

* * *

**Flashback on:**

_Fipa: Estão á espera de quê para irem fazer as malas? De um convite? Levem roupa de civil, nada de hitaytes, nada de kunais, katanas ou outro tipo de arma, nada de mantos azuis com nuvens vermelhas e nada de essa chinelas que vocês chamam de sapatos._

_Itachi: Mas assim vamos nus. Nós não temos mais roupa além disto. – cara de óbvio._

_Fipa: Não te preocupes com isso. Eu roubei roupa ao meu pai para vocês e a Konan pode vestir algumas das minha roupas._

_Pein: Devem-lhe ficar a boiar. – ri-se._

_Fipa: Tu acabas-te de me chamar gorda? – começam a nascer-me chifres na testa e começo a cuspir fogo._

_Pein: Eu não disse nada._

**Flashback off.**

Depois deste triste episódio eu tiro não sei de onde outra mala e dou-lhes.

Fipa: Sirvam-se á vontade. Mas atenção ao que fazem com a roupa do meu pai, se acontece alguma coisa não vos posso invadir tão depressa novamente.

Deidara: Graças a Kami-sama! – levanta as mãos para o céu.

Fipa: Queres ficar para trás? – ele diz que não. – Então não te estiques.

Eles vão para os quarto mudar de roupa e eu fico sozinha na sala. Agora vou ver televisão. Ligo a televisão que tá no canal nos desenhos animados, olha tá a dar o Noddy, tou desconfiada que o Tobi andou a ver isto, mas vai na volta ainda foi o Deidara.

O Kisame aparece seguido dos outro três, com malas ás costas.

Kisame: Tamos prontos para ir. Dá lá a tua morada.

Fipa: dou-lhe um papel. – Estão avisados sobre o que vos vai acontecer se entrarem no meu quarto e se acontecer alguma coisa à minha mamy.

Hidan: Sim, nós sabemos. Mas eu sou imortal. - Sorriso triunfante.

Fipa: Eu sou a Autora, se eu quiser tu morres já aqui e agora e não ressuscitas. E agora, hãn?

Zetsu: Ela agora apanhou-te. Venham lá, que eu quero conhecer as plantas do jardim da Fipa. Vamos. – começa a empurrar os outro pela porta.

Fipa: Vão pela sombra. – aceno.

Quando olho para trás vejo os outros já prontos para sair.

Tobi: Fipa, anda lá. Eu quero conhecer o Mickey.

Itachi: Ó meu grandessíssimo retardado, aquilo não é ali ao virar da esquina. – calduço no Tobi.

Fipa: Itachi, não batas na criança. – abraço o Tobi.

Itachi: Ele não é uma criança. Ele parece um chupa-chupa com essa máscara.

Fipa: Chupa-chupas e crianças á parte, estão prontos para ir?

Todos: Sim!!!

Fipa: Em frente. – saímos pela porta. (**não, pela janela.**)

Algum tempo depois, estamos no meio da floresta. Andámos muito desde o esconderijo. Tamos quase a cuspir os bofes de cansaço.

Pein: Olha lá, miúda ranhosa, tu não estás á espera que nós andemos a pé até á Europa, pois não?

Fipa: Claro que não. Eu não sou parva. E não me chames miúda ranhosa, cabeça de cenoura.

Sasori: Então se não vamos a pé vamos como? A voar?

Fipa: Sim. Eu contactei um amigo, não vou revelar nomes, e ele emprestou-me um avião. Que deve estar a chegar.

Quando eu acabo a frase um avião passa por cima das nossas cabeças e aterra uns metro mais á frente. Nós andamos até lá e a porta abre-se deixando cair umas escadinhas. Nós entramos no avião e sentamo-nos nos bancos.

Pein: Olha lá ó miúda ranhosa, quem é que vai pilotar o avião?

Deidara: Não lhe chames miúda ranhosa. Ela ainda é capaz de despenhar o avião no meio do Oceano Atlântico.

Fipa: Acabas-te de me dar uma grande ideia se vocês se portarem mal. – cara pensativa.

Todos menos Deidara: Obrigadinho, cabeça de atum.

Fipa: Não discutam uns com os outros. O avião tem piloto automático, é só meteres as coordenadas no GPS e ele vai lá ter sem discutir. (**um avião falante ia ser giro. Mas não fica bem para esta fic.**) O avião levanta voo.

**Algumas horas depois.**

Deidara e Sasori estão a dormir a babar-se e a ressonar que nem marinheiros bêbedos. O Pein e a Konan estão a jogar ás cartas. O Itachi está a olhar pela janela, parece que está a contar as nuvens ou então está a dormir de olhos abertos, coisa que é normal porque eu faço isso nas aulas de Matemática. Eu estou a ler uma revista cor de rosa. Devem estar a perguntar onde tá o Tobi. Este está debruçado num saco a vomitar as entranhas.

Tobi: Tobi tá a sentir-se mal. – vomita mais um pouco.

Itachi: Ninguém te manda comer tantos chupa-chupas. Devias era ter tomado um comprimido para o enjoo. – começa a ficar verde e a procurar um saco.

Fipa: Itachi, tu estás bem? – sem tirar os olhos da revista.

Itachi: encontra o saco e vomita.

Pein: Depois ainda fala do outro. – volta para o jogo.

**Entretanto na minha casa.**

Eles chegaram lá muito depressa. Apanharam o comboio expresso.

Kisame toca á campainha e alguns minutos depois a porta abre-se e a minha mãe aparece.

Minha mãe: Posso ajudar-vos? – nem repara que um deles é um tubarão azul e o outro é uma planta carnívora que parece que está a comer um humano.

Kakuzu: Sim. Você é a mãe da Fipa? A Autora que tem ataques de stress?

Minha mãe: Sim. A minha filha invadiu-vos não foi? Ela não muda. Desde que descobriu este mundo das fics ela anda maluca. – massaja as têmporas.

Hidan: Ela é maluca da cabeça. Veja só que ela me decapitou. Está bem que eu sou imortal mas assustei-me. – olhar de medo ao lembrar a cena.

Minha mãe: Ela vai ver quando voltar. Bem me parecia que a katana tinha desaparecido. Mas não fiquem ai, entrem. – dá espaço para eles entrarem.

Eles entram na minha casa e seguem a minha mãe até á cozinha. Lá está o meu pai a beber um café.

Meu pai: Quem são o tubarão, a planta, o que parece que foi lambido por uma vaca e o ninja?

Minha mãe: São amigos da tua filha.

Hidan: Nós não somos amigos dessa invasora e assassina. Eu pelo menos não sou.

Zetsu: Tá calado. Só dizes m****, depois admiras-te quando as pessoas tentam matar-te. Peço desculpa por ele. Como ainda não fez o ritual diário não está muito bem.

Meu pai: Não faz mal. Quando vivemos com uma rapariga como a nossa filha nada nos surpreende. – bebe mais um pouco de café.

Kisame: Ela é maluca aqui também?

Minha mãe: Todos os dias da vida. É maluca.

(**Se eu descobrisse que a minha mãe e o meu pai andam a dizer isto.**)

**De volta ao avião.**

Tobi: Já chegamos?

Todos menos o Tobi: Não. – suspiram pela milésima vez.

Tobi: Já chegamos agora?

Todos menos o Tobi: Não.

Tobi: E agora? Já chegamos?

Todos menos o Tobi: NÃO!!! – os olhos a sair das órbitas de tanto gritar.

**Alguns minutos depois.**

Fipa: Chegamos agora. Olha ali o aeroporto. – aponto para a janela.

Todos menos eu: IUPPI!!!

Tobi: Vou conhecer o Mickey e a Minnie. Vou andar no carrossel do Dumbo e vomitar na montanha russa. – apercebe-se do que disse. – Esta ultima parte não era para dizer.

Itachi: Depois do que tu e eu vomitamos acho que já não á mais nada para sair cá para fora.

Pein: Esses sacos vão já para o lixo antes que comece a cheirar igual ao esconderijo quando está sujo. – leva calduço da Konan. – O que é que foi?

Konan: Talvez se eu tivesse ajuda, o esconderijo já não cheirava mal. – veias a saltar da testa.

Sasori: Acho que ela andou a passar demasiado tempo com a Fipa. Até os ataques de stress são iguais.

Fipa e Konan: CALA-TE MARIONETE CABEÇA DE ESFREGONA!!! – olhos a saltar das órbitas, chifres a testa e a cuspir fogo.

Todos menos nós as duas: encostados no cantinho do avião a trás do Pein com olhar assustado. (**o avião tem canto? Essa é nova.**)

Fipa: olhos voltam para dentro das orbitas e chifres desaparecem. – Estão prontos para ir?

Sasori: Desculpa perguntar mas nós vamos dormir onde? No meio da rua, ao relento?

Fipa: Pelo que tu disseste á bocado devias ficar na rua. Mas como eu sou uma alma caridosa podes vir também.

_Continue…_

* * *

Fim do segundo capitulo. Desculpem ter acabado assim mas tava sem ideia. Acho que o 1º capitulo tá melhor que este.


	3. Chapter 3

Depois da Akasuna No Sakana me ter ameaçado de morte na ultima review acabei com a ideia de deixar o Sasori dormir na rua. Lá vem o terceiro capitulo com a participação especial dos meus primos.

* * *

**Flashback on:**

_**De volta ao avião.**_

_Tobi: Já chegamos?_

_Todos menos o Tobi: Não. – suspiram pela milésima vez._

_Tobi: Já chegamos agora?_

_Todos menos o Tobi: Não._

_Tobi: E agora? Já chegamos?_

_Todos menos o Tobi: NÃO!!! – os olhos a sair das órbitas de tanto gritar._

_**Alguns minutos depois.**_

_Fipa: Chegamos agora. Olha ali o aeroporto. – aponto para a janela._

_Todos menos eu: IUPPI!!!_

_Tobi: Vou conhecer o Mickey e a Minnie. Vou andar no carrossel do Dumbo e vomitar na montanha russa. – apercebe-se do que disse. – Esta ultima parte não era para dizer._

_Itachi: Depois do que tu e eu vomitamos acho que já não á mais nada para sair cá para fora._

_Pein: Esses sacos vão já para o lixo antes que comece a cheirar igual ao esconderijo quando está sujo. – leva calduço da Konan. – O que é que foi?_

_Konan: Talvez se eu tivesse ajuda, o esconderijo já não cheirava mal. – veias a saltar da testa._

_Sasori: Acho que ela andou a passar demasiado tempo com a Fipa. Até os ataques de stress são iguais._

_Fipa e Konan: CALA-TE MARIONETE CABEÇA DE ESFREGONA!!! – olhos a saltar das órbitas, chifres a testa e a cuspir fogo._

_Todos menos nós as duas: encostados no cantinho do avião a trás do Pein com olhar assustado. (__**o avião tem canto? Essa é nova.**__)_

_Fipa: olhos voltam para dentro das orbitas e chifres desaparecem. – Estão prontos para ir?_

_Sasori: Desculpa perguntar mas nós vamos dormir onde? No meio da rua, ao relento?_

_Fipa: Pelo que tu disseste á bocado devias ficar na rua. Mas como eu sou uma alma caridosa podes vir também. _

**Flashback off.**

Sasori: Por favor não me deixes a dormir na rua. – ajoelha-se na minha frente a implorar.

Fipa: Está bem. Ficas no mesmo quarto que o Tobi?

Sasori: Até durmo na arrecadação. Tudo é melhor que a rua.

Fipa: Tobi, arranjei-te um companheiro de quarto. – sorriso colgate.

Tobi: IUUPI! Tobi ter medo do escuro e agora como tem um companheiro de quarto já não tem mais medo. – dá saltinhos que fazem o avião abanar.

Pein: Olhem lá, vamos ficar no avião o resto da viagem ou vamos para um hotel? – nem se importa que o avião abane.

Fipa: Alguém sabe falar francês? – coço a nuca.

Todos menos eu: O QUÊ?! TU NÃO SABES FALAR FRANCÊS?

Fipa: AQUI NINGUÉM GRITA MAIS QUE EU. POR ISSO BAIXEM A BOLINHA! Eu não sei falar francês mas posso telefonar a um tradutor. Por isso nada temam. – pode de nice guy.

Deidara: Estamos lixados. – encostado num cantinho com aura negra em redor.

Fipa: Em frente pessoal! – e saiu do avião seguida deles.

Quando saímos do aeroporto entramos num táxi bem apertadinhos e fomos para o recinto da DisneyLand, onde á hotéis para os visitantes.

Fipa: Muito bem. Já tá decidido que o Tobi vai dormir com o Sasori porque tem medo do escuro. O Itachi vai dormir com o Deidara. O Pein vai dormir com a Konan e eu vou dormir sozinha.

Deidara: Porque é que eu tenho dormir com o que está a caminhar para cego? – indignado.

Fipa: Preferes dormir comigo? – cara de óbvio.

Deidara: Kami-sama me guarde. Prefiro mil vezes dormir com o cegueta.

Itachi: Chega para lá que eu sou muito macho. Queres ir fazer essa mariquices vai lá para o esconderijo do Orochimaru.

Deidara: Eu também sou muito macho. Tu é que pareces virado para o outro lado

Depois de alguns minutos a ver estes dois discutirem eu estou a olhar para unhas que precisam de uma pintura. O Tobi está a cantar uma musica qualquer enquanto o Sasori está a olhar para mulheres de calções e mini saia que passam, eu ia jurar que ele se tá a babar. O Pein e a Konan estão no marmelanço, nem se importam com as pessoas.

**Entretanto na minha casa.**

O Zetsu está sentado no meu jardim a arrancar as ervas daninhas. O Kisame está a grelhar deitado numa espreguiçadeira. O Kakuzu está sentado noutra espreguiçadeira a contar dinheiro e o Hidan está a decidir se vai ou não dar o meu cão como sacrifício. Ai dele que o faça. Os meus pais saíram foram ás compras.

Hidan: Vocês acham que se eu dar o cão dela como sacrifício ela me vai fazer mal?

Kisame: Ela não vai fazer-te mal. Ela vai matar-te.

Hidan: Eu sou imortal esqueceste-te? – cara de óbvio

Zetsu: puxa erva daninha. – Mas como tu ressuscitas ela vai poder matar-te mais vezes. DAH!!

Kakuzu: Podes dar esse cão da casa ao lado. Ela não se vai importar.

Voz vinda do nada: Ela não se importa mas eu importo.

Todos: Quem disse isso?!

Voz vinda do nada: Fui eu. Eu sou o primo da Fipa.

Kisame: Boa, outro maluco com excesso de cafeína no corpo.

Meu primo: Posso saber quem são vocês?

Kakuzu: Nós somos a Akatsuki. Pelo menos parte dela.

De repente o meu outro primo aparece.

Meu outro primo: O que é que se passa aqui?

Hidan: Vocês são dois ou eu estou a ver a dobrar?! – olha de um para o outro.

Meu primo: Nós somos dois. Somos gémeos. Agora posso saber que história é essa de dar o meu cão e o cão da minha prima como sacrifício?

Meu outro primo: Sacrifício?! Que história é essa?

Hidan: Eu tenho de dar alguém como sacrifício, se dou o cão da vossa prima ela mata-me, se der o vosso ela não me mata. – cara de óbvio.

Os meus primos ficam com olhares dementes e sacam de katanas.

Meus dois primos: Ela não mata mas nós matamos. – saltam em cima do Hidan e começam a esfaqueá-lo.

Agora aparece aquela nuvem de pó característica de quando alguém anda á porrada.

Kisame: As katanas devem ser coisa de família. – põe uns óculos de Sol.

Kakuzu: Assim como os ataques de stress. – volta a contar as moedas.

Zetsu: Assim como o excesso de cafeína. – arranca mais umas quantas ervinhas.

**De volta a França.**

Eu estou no meu quarto e é de noite. Estou a ressonar que nem um marinheiro bêbedo quando alguém me bate á porta. Eu ignoro e a porta abre-se de repente, alguém se deita na minha cama. Eu juro que se for o Deidara vou gritar tanto que o outro lado do planeta vai ouvir.

Pessoa que se meteu na minha cama: Fipa?

Fipa: O que é que foi? Quem quer que seja interrompeu o meu sono de beleza.

Pessoa que se meteu na minha cama: É o Tobi. O Sasori-senpai foi mau para mim.

Fipa: levanto-me e acendo a luz. – Tadinho, o que é que ele fez?

Tobi: O Tobi disse para ele deixar a luz acesa porque o Tobi tem medo do escuro e ele disse para eu ir para m**** e se não conseguia dormir de luz apagada para vir dormir com a Fipa.

Fipa: Aquela marionete de meia tigela vai ver. Tadinho do Tobi, podes dormir aqui mas é para dormir mesmo.

Tobi: IUUPI! Tobi promete que se vai portar bem e deixar a Fipa dormir. – vira para o outro lado. – Boa noite Fipa.

**Quarto do Deidara e do Itachi.**

Deidara: ZZZZZZZZZZ. – baba-se e as bocas das mãos também.

Itachi manda almofada á cara de Deidara que apenas murmura: "_Modelos loiras por todo o lado, festa da espuma IUUPI._"

Itachi: Onde eu me fui meter? – põe almofada em cima da cabeça.

**Quarto do Pein e da Konan.**

Pein: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. – baba-se.

Konan: quase a cair da cama. – ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

**Quarto do Sasori.**

Sasori: ZZZZZZZZZZ. Saka-chan. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

* * *

Este capitulo foi mais pequeno porque eu tava sem ideia. Peço desculpa. Este sonho do Sasori foi só para ti Akasuna no Sakana, a única pessoa que me escreve reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

4 capitulo. Vou deixar de meter os flashbacks, ocupa muito tempo e folha.

* * *

Depois do Tobi ter invadido o meu quarto a meio da noite porque o Sasori foi mau para ele, a noite correu bem, tirando a parte que a meio da noite o Tobi quase que me beijou, disse que me amava e chamou-me Yoko. Bem estou vestida, é de manhã e o Tobi está agarrado á almofada e ainda não se levantou.

Fipa: puxo os lençóis. – Tobi, acorda. – nada. – Tobi, anda lá. – ainda nada. – CABEÇA DE CHUPA-CHUPA ACORDA SENÃO FICAS PARA TRÁS!!

Tobi: sobressaltado. - Tobi is a good boy. Tobi não quer ficar para trás.

Fipa: Se não queres ficar para trás levanta-te já e veste-te. Está na hora do pequeno almoço.

Tobi vai para a casa de banho e dez minutos depois sai pronto para ir. Com uma máquina fotográfica pendurada do pescoço, típico de turista. Nós os dois saímos.

**Quarto do Sasori.**

Sasori está a vestir-se quando alguém bate á porta.

Abre a porta e dá de caras com Itachi de boxers, com a toalha no ombro e escova de dentes na boca.

Sasori: Posso saber porque estás nesse estado na porta do meu quarto?

Itachi: Percebi que sou bicha e gosto muito de ti. O que é que achas que é? O Deidara está na casa de banho á que séculos e não me deixa tomar banho. Vim usar a tua casa de banho.

Sasori: Faça favor de entrar.

Itachi: olha em volta. – Onde está o Tobi?

Sasori: Mandei-o para o quarto da Fipa. Estava farto dele.

Itachi: entra na casa de banho. – Tu mandas-te o pobre coitado para o quarto da Fipa? Tenho pena dele.

**Quarto do Deidara e supostamente do Itachi.**

Deidara: debaixo do chuveiro. _Im a barbie girl, in the barbie world._

**Quarto do Pein e da Konan.**

Pein: Konan, se não te despachas a Fipa vai ter um daqueles ataques de stress. – encostado na porta.

Konan: Ela que espere. – sai da casa de banho. – Tenho fome.

Pein: Então vamos. – abre a porta.

Nós estamos todos no bar do hotel a enfardar o pequeno almoço.

Sasori: Então Tobi, estou a ver que sobreviveste á noite no quarto da nossa querida Autora.

Fipa: mando uma maçã á cabeça do Sasori. – O sarcasmo era dispensável.

Deidara: Muito bem onde vamos hoje?

Fipa: Eu tenho algures na minha mala um mapa. – tiro um papel de dentro da minha mochila

Pein: Credo, miúda ranhosa, esse papel parece que saiu do cu de uma vaca.

Fipa: mando uma laranja á cabeça do Pein. – Não me chames miúda ranhosa! – olhar demoníaco. – Muito bem vamos começar por andar no comboio á volta disto tudo, depois vamos passear pelo Mundo da Ciência, depois vamos ao Mundo da Fantasia e depois vamos almoçar. Depois podemos ir ao Mundo da Aventura e depois podemos ir tirar fotografias. E depois vamos jantar e depois vamos comprar souvenirs e depois vamos ver o desfile. – neste ponte já tou em cima da mesa e toda a gente tá a olhar para mim.

Itachi: Tá bem nós percebemos. Agora podes reduzir um bocadinho o entusiasmo e descer da mesa? – olha em volta.

Fipa: desço da mesa. – Desculpem lá tou entusiasmada. Vamos lá a comer. Se não formos para lá já vai ter filas enormes.

Agarro nos cereais do Deidara e meto-os pela boca dele adentro. Ele quase que se engasga, agarro no leite e nas torradas do Itachi, faço um funil com a torrada e faço-o beber o leite.

Depois agarro na maçã da Konan e espeto-a nos dentes dela e faço o Pein engolir as panquecas de empreitada. Depois levanto a máscara do Tobi e faço-o engolir as bolachas.

O Sasori apenas olha para aquilo com uma cara assustada.

Fipa: A tua sorte é que não comes, senão eras a seguir.

**Alguns minutos depois.**

Depois do Deidara e o Tobi terem vomitado o pequeno almoço e o Itachi se engasgar e quase morrer lá fomos para o parque.

**Entretanto na minha casa.**

Os meus pais voltaram das compras e trouxeram-me roupa nova. Mas como os meus pais ás vezes são um bocadinho lerdinhos pediram aos nossos Akatsukis para a irem arrumar.

Zetsu: Ela disse para não entrarmos no quarto dela.

Hidan: Mas ela não está aqui. Nunca vai saber.

Kakuzu: Depois admiras-te que ela e os primos te tentem matar.

Eles entraram no meu quarto e quase caíram para trás. Viram posters do Crepúsculo e da Lua Nova, viram imagens de anime espalhadas pela parede e livros de Banda Desenhada e Mangá espalhados por todo o lado.

Kisame: Ela bem disse que tinha uma tara por Banda Desenhada.

Hidan: Não vejo imagens nossas – beicinho.

Kakuzu: Não querias mais nada. Se houvessem imagens do nosso anime eram do Naruto, do Sasuke, do Kiba e dos resto dos deuses gregos. – vozinha fina quando diz esta ultima parte.

Zetsu: Olha ela tem uma plantinha na varanda. – sai para a varanda e quase tem um ataque.

Kisame: O que foi?!

Zetsu: A planta está seca. Ela matou um familiar meu. – desmaia.

Hidan: Boa, era só o que nos faltava. Agarra nele e vamos embora, que amanhã eles voltam e temos de estar no esconderijo para os receber.

**De volta á DisneyLand.**

Tobi vomita pela quinta vez na mesma montanha russa. O Itachi está tonto de dar voltas nas chávenas da Alice e o Deidara está na fila da casa de banho á horas. O Sasori está interessado a ver um espectáculo de marionetes, o Pein e a Konan estão a andar no carrossel "It's a small world." Eu estou á espera na fila de uma loja para pagar um peluche do Pluto.

**Algumas horas depois.**

Já jantamos e agora estamos á espera que o desfile comece.

_Continua…_

* * *

Peço imensa desculpa por este capitulo ser mais pequeno e tar uma grande porcaria. Eu estava sem ideia. Para verem o desfile só no próximo capitulo que vai demorar um bocado a ser postado porque agora vou-me concentrar em outras fics que tão a meio.

BEIJÃO.


	5. Chapter 5

Voltei com o quinto capitulo.

* * *

Eu estava quase a dormir em pé, maldito desfile que nunca mais começa, quando o Tobi aparece aos saltos feito retardado.

Tobi: Fipa, Fipa o Tobi comprou um peluche pa ti. Toma. – entrega-me um peluche do Mickey.

Fipa: eu pego o peluche da mão dele e aperto-o nos meus braços. – Tão querido. Obrigado Tobi.

Tobi: É para te agradecer pela viagem. – e desaparece no meio da multidão.

Estou a ouvir musica. ALELUIA!!! O desfile começou. Já não era sem tempo.

Já me tinha esquecido que os carros alegóricos eram tão bonitos. Cheios de luzes e pessoas mascaradas com as personagens da Disney.

VALHA-ME A VIRGEM E TODOS OS SANTOS!!!! Está toda a gente aqui menos o Tobi. Boa era mesmo o que mais me faltava, o retardado com cara de chupa-chupa desapareceu. O Masashi Kishimoto vai-me cortar em pedacinhos, dar de comer aos tubarões, vai-me ressuscitar e matar outra vez.

O desfile acabou, ainda é um bocado de dia por isso o parque ainda fica aberto mais umas horas. Eu reúno o resto dos retardados num canto e começo a falar.

Fipa: Muito bem bando de retardados. Tenho boas noticias e más noticias. A má noticia é que o Tobi desapareceu. A boa noticia é que o Tobi desapareceu.

Pein: Tu perdes-te um membro da minha organização criminosa? – a deitar fuma das orelhas.

Fipa: Sim. Mas não é nada de mais, nós dividimo-nos e vamos atrás dele.

Itachi: Não é nada de mais? Tu perdes-te um adulto que tem mentalidade de uma criança de cinco anos. Já para não falar que o Masashi Kishimoto vai-te matar.

Fipa: Do Masashi Kishimoto trato eu. Agora vamos procurar o Tobi.

Deidara: Queres explicar como? – sem mostrar a preocupação que é evidente.

Fipa: Tu vais com o Sasori e procuras no Mundo da Fantasia. O Pein vai com a Konan e procura no Mundo da Ciência e eu vou com o Itachi e procuramos no Mundo da Aventura. Depois encontramo-nos aqui e decidimos onde procuramos a seguir. Prontos? Vão.

**No Mundo da Fantasia.**

Deidara: Onde é que ele se foi meter? – olha bem para as pessoas.

Sasori: E tu achas que eu sei? Eu tenho cara de marionete vidente?

Deidara: Estou preocupado. Pronto já disse. – olha de lado de lado.

Sasori: Não tem mal nenhum estar preocupado. Mas vindo de ti é uma surpresa, principalmente preocupado com o Tobi. – mete-se em bicos de pés e procura no meio da multidão.

**No Mundo da Ciência.**

Pein: Tenho de lidar com uma miúda ranhosa doida da cabeça com excesso de cafeína no corpo, até ai tudo bem ela consegue ser fixe. Mas foi a gota de água, ela perdeu um membro da minha organização criminosa. Vou reclamar com o sindicato das fanfics e vou fazer queixa ao Masashi Kishimoto.

Konan: Olha a tensão arterial. Desde que te deu aquele ataque de stress quando o Naruto e companhia limitada invadiu o esconderijo, o médico disse que tens de ter cuidado. – olha para as pessoas. – Onde é que ele se foi meter?

Pein: Eu sei lá. – uma luzinha acende-se na cabeça do nosso líder. – Será que ele é como o Chouji?

Konan: Em que sentido?

Pein: Eu lembro-me vagamente, daquele episódio em que a raposa idiota, o cubo de gelo, o cachorro, a preguiça ambulante e o gorducho foram á procura do maninho do Itachi. Quando eles foram ter com o gorducho, a preguiça ambulante abriu um pacote de batatas e ele apareceu. Será que se nós abrir-mos um pacote chupa-chupas o Tobi aparece?

Konan: Podemos tentar. – revira a mala. – Mas quem tem os doces é a Fipa.

Pein: Então vamos ter com ela. – começa a correr puxando Konan.

**No Mundo da Aventura.**

Eu estou sentada num canto junto do Itachi. Estamos de língua de fora tipo cão e a transpirar.

Itachi: Procuramos nas filas dos carrosséis, nas casas de banho, dentro dos caixotes do lixo e nicles nada.

Fipa: uma luzinha acende-se na minha mente desprovida de neurónios. – Não procuramos naquela montanha russa em que o Tobi vomitou cinco vezes. – levanto-me e começo a puxar o braço do Itachi. – Anda vamos lá.

Eu começo a correr e levo o Itachi arrastado tipo Gai sensei leva o Kakashi sensei naquele episódio do Shipudden em que eles voltam de resgatar o Gaara.

Quando chegamos lá encontramos o Tobi a vomitar. Eu largo o Itachi e corro para o Tobi. Atiro-me para cima dele.

Fipa: Ele está vivo. Deve estar branco que nem o Sai mas está vivo.

De repente o resto da Akatsuki aparece do nada e saltam em cima do Tobi, até o Itachi que já se tinha levantado e estava recomposto.

Todos menos o Tobi e eu: ELE ESTÁ VIVO!!!

Tobi: O.O !!!!!!!!

**Alguns segundos depois.**

Nós largamos o Tobi mas o Pein não tirou os braços de volta dele.

Fipa: Cabeça de cenoura podes largar o Tobi. Queres ver que ele virou gay?

Pein: Eu continuo muito macho. Só não quero que ele desapareça de novo. Quando voltar-mos eu vou implantar chips de localização neles todos e proibir-te de entrar no nosso esconderijo.

Deidara: Não precisas de tomar medidas tão drásticas. Eu não me importo com o chip mas não a proíbas de nos ir visitar.

Todos menos o Deidara: O que é que tu andas-te a beber?! O.O

Deidara: Nada. Água e sumo. Eu gosto dela, apesar dos ataques de stress ela é fixe.

Pein: Ele andou a beber de certeza. – olha para mim. – Estou-me a admirar, ela ainda não disse nada.

Fipa: levanto a cabeça e…

_Continua…_

* * *

Capitulo minúsculo e peço desculpa por isso mas estava á pressa para postar antes do fim desta semana.

Vou implorar por reviews nem que sejam só a dizer." _Parabéns pelo esforço._"


	6. Chapter 6

A fénix renasce das cinzas com o ultimo capitulo.

-/-

Fipa: levanto a cabeça e salto em cima do Deidara. – TU ÉS UM QUERIDO! EU ADORO-TE!

Deidara: Eu também te adoro. Agora podes largar-me?

Fipa: Posso. Tás a ver, Pein, ele trata-me como deve ser.

Pein: Mas eu trato-te como deve ser.

Fipa: Mentira. Tu chamas-me miúda ranhosa sempre que tens oportunidade e depois queixas-te que tenho muitos ataques de stress e que tenho excesso de cafeína no corpo e mais não sei o quê. – começo a hiperventilar.

Itachi: Ela está a hiperventilar. Alguém arranje um saco. Vês o que é que tu fazes? A miúda tem razão.

Fipa: Não me chames miúda, projecto de assassino Uchiha. – começo a esganar o Itachi.

Tobi: Fipa, larga o Itachi-senpai. – puxa-me.

Eu começo a esganar o Tobi e largo o Itachi roxo no chão.

Konan: Alguém que faça alguma coisa. – mais interessada nas unhas.

Sasori: Vamos ficar sem retardado. Alguém que a pare.

Deidara: FIPA, OLHA ALI CUPCAKES! – aponta.

Fipa: Para o inferno com os cupcakes. – aperto mais o pescoço do Tobi.

Konan: OLHA ALI O KIBA SEM CAMISOLA!

Fipa: largo o Tobi. – ONDE? ONDE?

Konan: Ao contrário de vocês homens, eu entendo a mente de uma rapariga adolescente porque eu própria já fui uma.

Pein: E á quanto tempo foi isso?

Ao dizer isto ele arranca risadas dos homens presentes até do Tobi deitado no chão agarrado ao pescoço. A Konan começa a passar-se e a deitar fumo das orelhas, eu até posso jurar que consigo ouvir o barulho de uma panela de pressão.

Konan: Diz-me que ele não acabou de me chamar velha.

Itachi: Mas se tu ouviste, para que te vamos dizer? – ele não percebe que acabou de cometer um grande erro.

Konan: AGARREM-ME QUE EU VOU-ME A ELE! – quase que salta em cima de Pein se não fosse segurada por Sasori e Deidara. – AGARREM-ME QUE EU VOU-ME A ELE!

Fipa: deixo de olhar em volta feita parva. – AKATSUKIS! SENTIDO!

Akatsukis: em sentido e filinha indiana. – Sim, senhora!

Fipa: Em frente! – junto-me á filinha. – MARCHEM!

Todos começamos a marchar para a saída do parque.

Deidara: Nós tamos a ir para onde? – segreda com Sasori.

Sasori: Não sei. Ó chefe, nós tamos a ir para onde?

Pein: Não faço a mais pequena ideia. Ó miúda ranhosa, nós estamos a ir para onde?

Fipa: Embora para casa.

Tobi: Vamos voltar para a caverninha do Tobi?

Fipa: Vamos.

Nós chegamos ao portão e ele estava fechado. O Tobi começou a entrar em pânico.

Tobi: O Tobi ouviu histórias que á noite os fatos das personagens ganham vida e comem as pessoas que ficam perdidas cá dentro.

Todos menos o Tobi: -.-'

Tobi: Tobi jura que é verdade.

Deidara: Bem me parecia que isto estava um bocado vazio. Muito bem, miúda ranhosa como saimos daqui?

Fipa: Chamas-me miúda ranhosa outra vez e eu coso-te as bocas das mãos. Mas primeiro preciso que explodas com o portão.

Deidara: Vou poder fazer explosões? – eu digo que sim. – IUUPI!

Fipa: Será que isto foi uma boa ideia?

Itachi: Não, isto foi uma péssima ideia. Tu não estás boa da cabeça.

Sasori: Concordo com o que está a caminhar para cego.

Konan: Não te armes em terrorista está bem Deidara?

Deidara:Está bem, está bem. – bocas das mãos comem massinha explosiva. – Abriguem-se!

Fipa: Vá lá, teve a decência de nos mandar abrigar.

Todos nos abrigamos atrás dos banquinhos do jardim.

Deidara: Katsu! _Art is a bang!_

CABUM!

Lá se foi o portão da DisneyLand. Saímos dos abrigos e vamos para o sitio onde estava o portão.

Pein: Olha lá, o portão estava destrancado.

Fipa: sorriso amarelo. – O que está feito, feito está. Paciência, vamos embora.

E nós corremos que nem dementes para o parque de estacionamento onde o avião apareceu só Deus sabe de onde. Nós entramos e sentamo-nos.

Fipa: Mais alguém tem o percentimento que se está a esquecer de alguma coisa?

**No hotel onde nós estavamos.**

TRÁS!

Porta do meu quarto é arrombada. Os seguranças entram seguidos do gerente do hotel.

Gerente do hotel: Cadê aqueles tipos estranhos? Não pagaram a conta.

Segurança 1: O que é isto? – aponta para um papel estranho na parede.

O papel explode. Quem apostou que o papel era uma Kibaku Fuuda, acertou.

**De volta ao avião.**

Eu olho pela janela e vejo uma nuvem de fumo. Lanço um olhar para cima do Deidara.

Deidara: Que é que foi?

Fipa: O que é que foi? Aquilo foste tu, não foste?

Deidara: EU? Porque é que sempre que algo envolve explosões, eu tenho de ser o culpado?

Fipa: Então quem foi?

Toda a gente desvia o olhar. Eu levanto-me já possessa, com os olhos vermelhos e chifres a nascerem-me na testa.

Fipa: QUEM FOI A BESTA QUADRADA QUE EXPLODIU COM O HOTEL? NÃO VOLTO A PERGUNTAR.

Tobi: levanta a mão. – Foi o Tobi. Tobi, sabia que se tinha esquecido de alguma coisa.

Fipa: Pronto, assunto resolvido. – volto a sentar-me.

Pein: Olha lá, e se tivesse sido um de nós?

Fipa: Vocês são adultos "responsáveis" ele tem mentalidade de criança. Tem desconto.

Sasori: Acho que vou querer que me declarem atraso mental só para ter desconto.

Itachi: Tu e eu.

Fipa: Vocês não precisam disso. Já são atrasados mentais. – sussurrei.

Konan: Concordo.

Todos ali presentes menos nós as duas: HEI!

Muito tempo depois nós começamos a sobrevoar o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Deidara: Como é que descemos?

Fipa: Saltam. – com mochilinhas na mão.

Itachi: Eu sempre quis fazer paraquedismo.

Fipa: Todos prontos? – já tenho a mão na maçaneta da porta do avião.

Akatsukis: SIM!

Eu abro a porta do avião e lá vão os nossos Akatsukis fazer paraquedismo.

Fipa: ADEUS! Eu qualquer dia venho invadir-vos de novo.

Akatsukis: a planarem nos céus. – ADEUS!

E lá fui eu para casa. Quando cheguei a casa o Hidan, o Kisame, o Kakuzu e o Zetsu vinham a sair. O Hidan escondeu-se logo de mim, aqui á coisa.

Zetsu: Nós vamos andando. Diz á tua mãe que eu depois lhe mando as sementes de rosa.

Kisame: E diz ao teu pai que eu depois lhe mando a tal receita de peixe que lhe prometi.

E eles fogem muito depressa. Eu entro em casa, cumprimento os meus pais e vou para o meu quarto. Abro a porta e arregalo os olhos.

Havia simbolos do Jashin-sama por todo o lado.

Fipa: HIDAN!

**Algures no meio da estrada.**

Kakuzu: O que foi aquilo?

Hidan: Nada só um pássaro. – a suar frio.

E eles voltam para o esconderijo e vivem felizes para sempre.

-/-

Termeinei!

Custou mas foi.

Reviews?


End file.
